Paras
by Ramboochan
Summary: Bukan parasmu yang aku kejar. Bukan tubuhmu yang aku puja. Tapi hati dan cintamu yang aku idamkan/EXOHunHan


Luhan menatap sedih pada Sehun. Teman seperjuangan OSISnya yang satu itu tidak mengerti. Mereka berstatus sama dan ber _gender_ sama. Tapi Sehun mengatakan padanya,

"Bahkan gunung tertinggi pun akan kudaki demi mendapat restu dari semua orang—"

"—termasuk kakak kelas sialan itu."

Paras

HunHan

Selingan untuk fic Sebatas Angan-angan yang masih belum tuntas dikerjakan chapter 2nya

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Sehun yang kekar. Ia menahan rona diwajahnya. Berusaha menampilkan ekspresi senormal mungkin agar tidak dicap _gay_ oleh satu sekolah.

"Kakimu masih sakit, Lu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Sudah lebih baik. Tapi ototnya masih kejang."

"Mau kubawa ke tukang pijat? Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"Tidak tidak. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah tiduran di ruang OSIS. Kita sudah terbiasa melakukan kuda-kuda. Ini bukan apa-apa kalau saja aku tidak habis olahraga."

"Kau benar…Kyungsoo juga terlihat kelelahan tadi."

Luhan memiih diam. Diam seperti bagaimana ia menyimpan perasaannya.

Sehun mendadak mengeratkan pegangannya pada paha Luhan.

"Sehun?"

"Hai, Sehun! Wah kau membawa _princess_ bersamamu?" Suara yang dikenali Luhan sebagai teman segeng Sehun menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Sehun mendengus. "Kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mem _bacot_ semenit saja ya, Chanyeol?"

"Ayolah. _My barbie Baekkie loves me the way I am_. Kau harus mencintaiku apa adanya juga, Sehun."

"Menjijikkan."

"Mau ke ruang OSIS?"

"Ya, begitulah. Luhan butuh tempat untuk tiduran."

"Untuk tiduran atau untuk kau tiduri~?"

Luhan menegakkan badan mendadak. Sehun sampai kehilangan keseimbangan karenanya.

"Woi! Kita masih ditangga, Lu!"

"Eh! Eh! Aduh hati-hati dong, Sehun! Nanti aku jatuh!"

"Kamu diem napa! Nempel lagi sini."

"Gak bisa. Nanti Chanyeol ngomong yang tidak-tidak lagi."

"Hah? Kok jadi aku?"

"Iya, elu!" Tangan kiri Sehun menjitak kepala bermahkotakan rambut hitam Chanyeol. Membuatnya melepas Luhan.

"Awas!"

Luhan menutup matanya erat. Bersiap mendapat luka meski nyeri di pahanya masih belum sembuh. Tangan Sehun melepasnya begitu saja tanpa persiapan.

"Hati-hati, Lu." Bukan dinginnya lantai porselin maupun sakitnya ujung tangga yang didapatinya. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang tak asing menyapa indra penglihatannya. Dua lengan kekar melingkar ditubuh mungilnya. Mendekapnya hangat.

Sehun naik pitam mendadak. Tangannya hendak menarik Luhan namun sebelum ia berhasil meraih, pemuda bertitel Kakak Kelas itu memundurkan tubuhnya. Lalu dengan cepat turun kebawah melewati Sehun begitu saja.

"Kak Jackson! Kembalikan Luhan!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jackson terus berjalan. Dengan senyum terpantri, ia menjawab Sehun.

"Memangnya Luhan siapamu sampai harus kukembalikan?"

Sehun melotot marah. Chanyeol menahan temannya agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Diamlah kalau tidak mau di _habisi_ didepan semua senior."

.

Sehun menggigit jarinya. Luhan belum terlihat sejak dibawa Jackson begitu saja. Ia dengan setia menunggu Luhan keluar dari kelasnya. Namun hingga jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 4, pemuda bermata rusa itu belum keluar.

Manik coklatnya membelalak. Ia melihat Luhan naik tangga. Membawa jaket berwarna hitam merah yang ia kenali sebagai jaket Jackson.

"Sehun? Kau belum pulang?"

"Jaket siapa, Lu?"

"Ini jaket Kak Jackson. Dia meminjamkannya padaku untuk dijadikan bantal tadi."

"Hah? Kenapa kau ambil? Jaketku 'kan ada!"

Luhan tersenyum kikuk. "Masa' aku harus kembali lagi keatas untuk pinjam jaket."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menahan diri agar tidak membentak Luhan lebih jauh lagi. Teman sesama OSISnya sendiri sudah masuk ke kelas dan merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Mau nonton tidak?"

"Nonton apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Kau bawa motor?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak…"

"Kalau tidak ya tidak usah. Aku tidak mau naik _grab_ dengan pria. Bisa dikira homo."

"Memang sudah homo 'kan?"

Luhan melotot. Berusaha nampak garang namun gagal.

"Hush. Homo itu tidak usah terlalu disebar luaskan. Cukup Tuhan dan Xiumin saja yang tahu."

Sehun tertawa keras sekali. Menganggap itu lucu meski pun tidak sama sekali.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku tidak bercanda."

"Kau tanya aku kenapa? Kau tidak tahu satu sekolah sudah mencapmu sebagai homo, sayang? Mereka mendukung setiap langkahmu."

Manik rusa yang biasa berbinar mulai meredup. Luhan mengutuk kenyataan itu. Semua orang mencintainya apa adanya. Menerimanya apa pun keadaannya. Tapi Luhan tidak suka itu. Pria yang ia inginkan meremehkannya. Tidak menunjukkan cinta yang seharusnya.

"Hei…" Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Ayo naik bus. Kita ke _mall_ dan makan."

"Kau bawa uang?"

"Aku selalu membawa dompet penuh sejak aku sadar kau menaruh perhatian padaku, Lu."

Luhan menunduk malu-malu. Kemudian mengangguk menyanggupi. Jari lentiknya mengetikkan pesan untuk ibunya. Meminta izin dan memberitahu perihal kepergiannya dengan Sehun.

"Ayo pergi. Tunggu apa lagi."

.

Sore itu terasa luar biasa menyenangkan. Sehun menyuapi Luhan kue. Merengek keras tanpa tahu malu saat Luhan menolak bando tanduk rusa yang ingin sekali ia belikan untuk sang rusa Cina.

Beberapa kali Luhan mendapati orang-orang menatap tajam mereka dua. Menghujat hanya dengan kedua bola mata yang memicing kearah dua remaja yang masih labil jati dirinya. Tak terlupa juga Luhan menemukan orang-orang yang tersenyum manis padanya. Menjerit tertahan saat melihat kemesraan dua remaja itu.

Besoknya mereka dikumpulkan. Sepuluh orang OSIS kelas sepuluh berdiri rapi dan tegap didepan aula lantai empat yang terpencil seusai sekolah.

Luhan menggigit bibir cemas. Jackson menatapnya tajam seakan sinar laser bisa keluar dari netra hitamnya. Ia belum sempat mengembalikan jaket Jackson, mungkin karena itulah mereka kesal—begitu pemikiran naif Luhan.

"Kalian tahu..? Kemarin ada dua remaja yang bermesraan di _mall_. Tanpa tahu malu saling menyuapi dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah. Untung dasinya sudah dilepas," ujar Suho.

Jackson yang kebetulan satu-satunya OSIS yang senggang mengambil _smartphone_ dan membuka galeri.

"Foto ini sudah menyebar di 3 angkatan."

Sehun menahan nafasnya. Foto dirinya dan Luhan yang saling menyuapi disuguhkan dihadapannya.

"KALIAN TAHU TIDAK ITU KESALAHAN? KESALAHAN SATU ORANG SAJA SUDAH JADI HUKUMAN SEMUANYA! INI DUA ORANG!" Suho berteriak kesal.

Jackson menarik _smartphone_ nya. "Kuda-kuda."

"Satuduatiga POSISI!"

Perintah Sehun langsung ditanggapi cepat. Semua orang merendahkan tubuh. Kaki ditekuk dan dibuka selebar bahu. Dua tangan lurus kedepan dengan telapak tangan kanan menepuk punggung tangan kiri dan melekat erat. Punggung tegap dan wajah menegas.

"Kalian mau gimana soal masalah ini? Kalau sampai ketahuan guru kalian mau bagaimana? Bisa hancur nama OSIS SMA kita," tegur Jackson.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya lurus. "Maafkan saya, Kak. Saya berjanji hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Sehun menengok ke belakang. Menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda rusa yang baru kemarin ia manjakan.

"Sehun. Kamu kenapa? Gak setuju bilang saja."

"Siap, tidak kak. Saya setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Kita berdua gabakal ngelakuin itu lagi."

"Bener ya? Kalau sampai keciduk lagi nanti saya suruh kamu dan teman-temanmu kuda-kuda dari pulang sekolah sampai sekolah ditutup untuk pelajar," ancam Suho.

"Siap, iya, Kak!"

"Yaudah. Bubar."

.

Pembubaran itu berujung kemarahan Luhan. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin. Menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah. Berkali-kali ia menabrak orang. Berkali-kali pula ia diteriaki. Mulai dari teriakan khawatir sampai teriakan penuh amarah yang menggelegar dikoridor kelas 2.

Sehun dengan wajah yang penuh keringat sebisa mungkin mengejar Luhan.

"Julukan rusa memang bukan karena parasnya saja. Larinya kencang sekali."

Ia menangkap sosok Luhan yang menyendiri di area _gym_. Menangis terisak menahan malu.

"Luhan…"

"Pergilah..hiks.."

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan mendongak. Dengan wajah basah oleh air mata, ia menatap Sehun marah.

"Kau…kau pikir maaf bisa menyelesaikan semuanya? Banyak orang yang sudah tahu. Aku sudah bilang jangan ini jangan itu! Tapi…tapi kau masih melakukannya..hiks…"

Sehun mendekati Luhan, berusaha memeluknya namun gagal.

"Aku tidak mau dipeluk oleh _gay_ tidak tahu malu sepertimu!"

"Kenapa kita harus menyembunyikan diri, Lu?!"

Bentakan Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak. Dua alis coklatnya menyatu.

"Kenapa?! Masyarakat tidak menginginkan ini! Banyak _bimers_ yang menolak keberadaan kaum LGBT!"

"Lalu kenapa?! Aku tidak peduli dengan itu! Aku hanya mau kamu! Aku hanya menginginkan seorang Luhan…"

"Menginginkanku? Karena aku cantik? Karena aku begitu _submissive_ dan tak sanggup mendominasi segala permainan begitu?!"

"Tidak Luhan! Kau salah paham…"

Sehun mendekatkan diri. Ia menangkup wajah Luhan dan langsung ditepis kasar.

"Bukan parasmu yang aku kejar. Bukan tubuhmu yang aku puja. Tapi hati dan cintamu yang aku idamkan.."

Luhan terdiam. Sorot mata Sehun yang biasa beringas sekarang menyendu. Menatapnya penuh kasih dan pasrah akan kenyataan bahwa Luhan kali ini menolak dirinya.

Dibawah lampu gelap _gym_ yang hanya menyala satu, dengan _treadmill_ dan segala macam peralatan _gym_ sebagai saksi, Sehun menyatakan perasaannya dengan tulus. Meluluhkan hati Luhan yang keras dan dingin karena benci akan kenyataan.

"Bukan paras cantikmu Luhan. Bukan…"

.

YOYOYOYO. Cuma segini. Males ngetik. Mager tapi kata-kata paras itu terngiang terus. Jadinya diketik aja jadi fanfic.


End file.
